


gotta play the hand if you dealt it

by sungiecore



Category: NCT
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, or something like that ig, sungchan is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungiecore/pseuds/sungiecore
Summary: Sungchan tries to explain himself, Jaemin just wants him to leave.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	gotta play the hand if you dealt it

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh hey this is my one shot on here :^) i hope it’s somewhat good cause i wrote it in like an hour on my phone 😭. 
> 
> title from tumblr girls by g-eazy

“I didn’t know you were back in town,” Jaemin says as he answers the door. 

“Yeah, I didn’t know I’d be back until my manager told me we were taking a detour here.”

“Well, how long are you gonna be here?” Jaemin asks as he lets the other in. The visitor sits on the couch of his cozy apartment while Jaemin grabs a bottle of wine along with some glasses. 

“For three nights maybe.”

“You’re here for such a short time, and the first thing you think to do is visit me instead of your friends?” Jaemin asks as he pours the wine in both the glasses and hands one to the guest. 

“Yeah,” the other responds with a light chuckle and smile. 

Jaemin takes a deep breath before replying. “Sungchan, what do you want from me?”

The other looks shocked at the response, almost offended actually. “I just wanted to see you. It’s been a few months since we last saw each other.” The same reasoning he gives every time. 

“You say that every time,” Jaemin says, “Can you just be honest with me please? Why are you here Sungchan?”

“I say it every time because it’s the truth Jaem,” Sungchan replies. 

“Why do you do this to me Sungchan?” Jaemin asks. “You always come home from your tours, or traveling, or whatever the hell you do, then you charm me up saying you missed me and you wanna be with me, then we sleep together, and then by the next morning you’re gone. And it’s just a cycle of that every time you come back. You keep leading me on to believe that you actually care for me, and then you just leave.”

The two sit in silence for a minute before Sungchan can respond. “I can explain, it’s just that I’m always so busy. And it’s hard to juggle my work and lovelife especially when I’m thousands of miles away from our hometown all the time.”

“But you don’t text me Sungchan, you don’t call me either. You don’t communicate with me at all. You just come and go when it’s convenient to you. When you are here you don’t even hang out with me. Just come over, have your way with me, and then leave in the morning. Please stop lying to me Sungchan.”

“But I’m not lying Jaem, I’m being honest. All the months I’m away I spend my time waiting to come back just so I can see you again. Can you please just wait for me? I promise I’ll sort things out soon to where I can be back here more and we’ll make it work.” Sungchan pleads. 

“You’re a liar, you know that Sungchan?” Jaemin replies, causing Sungchan to look offended. 

“What are you talking about? While I’m out touring I always have you on my mind, I can’t even get with other people because you’re always in the back of my head,” Sungchan explains, causing Jaemin to let out a loud laugh. 

“What about your groupies? Chenle told me about the girl you took backstage at your last show in LA, and he saw you leave with her. If you really wanted to get serious you wouldn’t be sleeping around with your fans now would you!” Jaemin’s grip around the wine glass starts to tighten. 

“It wasn’t anything serious, I promise.” Jaemin just scoffs and rolls his eyes at his response. Almost laughable to him in a way. 

“Leave,” is all Jaemin says. 

“But Jaemin,” Sungchan reaches out to lay his hand on Jaemin’s arm, causing the other to jerk backwards and drop the wine glass. The glass of red wine falls to the ground and shatters. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’ll clean it up,” Sungchan replies frantically, getting up to get napkins and a broom. Jaemin grabs his arm to stop him. 

“Just leave, please,” Jaemin repeats. 

“I’m sorry,” Sungchan says once more. 

“Just get out, right now,” Jaemin lets go of him and walks over to his front door. He opens it while gesturing for Sungchan to leave. The other does as he’s told and walks out the door with a dejected look. Sungchan turns to face Jaemin as if he has something else to say, but he’s not given the chance. 

“I don’t wanna hear it. Jung Sungchan I’m not gonna let you hurt me any longer. Now leave and don’t ever think about coming back,” is the last thing Jaemin says before slamming the door in the boy's face. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it was kinda short but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. but thank you for reading i appreciate your support ☺️


End file.
